Adam's Storm: A short Kradam fanfic
by BDN
Summary: Kris wants to tell Adam everything that's on his mind- his feelings and his thoughts, but because Kris is so anxious to get it all off of his chest, he ends up disregarding Adam's feelings about the situation. What is it that sends Adam into a tailspin?


**I might continue this, but I'm not really sure. I was thinking about doing an entire story with several chapters and everything, but my writing only seems to come put in pieces nowadays. Please leave a review and be as absolutely NASTY as you want! I love criticism and if you have your own Kradam story, just post the link in your review. :) I promise I'll take a look! Sorry if the ending seems a little too hurried... I actually DID write that in a hurry. xD**

**Just to clarify, I have nothing against Katy or Drake- it's just that for some reason, the whole Kradam pairing is more fun to write about for me (and the rest of you Kradam enthusiasts). Maybe it's because Kris is straight. I think that makes us writers feel a little rebellious. ;) lol **

Kris was at a loss for what to do. The events of the previous night spun around in his mind like a whirlwind. He'd imagined the night going amazingly- Adam would hear his thoughts and feelings and pull him into that bone-breaking hug that Kris adored. So when last night came around, Kris had marched downstairs, ready to face what he felt in his heart. He got Adam to come downstairs and he told him everything- How his marrying Katy had been a mistake, how ever since he'd met him, he knew he was gay… or at least bi. He had loved Katy, after all. He told Adam how beautiful he was, almost crying by the end of it.

Adam hadn't said a thing or shown any kind of emotion on his face until Kris had finished opening himself up to him. What he did say, Kris still couldn't believe. It was like a nightmare… He couldn't sleep. When he did, it wriggled its way into his dreams, and he couldn't eat or speak to anybody. They wouldn't understand. Hell, they didn't even know. Allison had her suspicions, but she never actually asked him. Kris knew that she wouldn't either. That wasn't the type of girl she was. If he wanted to tell her, she'd be all ears, but she was never nosy.

"Dammit, Kris! You can't just do this to me! You love Katy and you're NOT gay! Stop trying to trick me into believing that you've been feeling this for so long! I gave you so many chances to say something and you didn't!" Adam had screamed at him, tears glistening on his cheeks, "If you WERE gay and you DID love me, then you would've said something when I told you how I felt, or even when I flat-out asked you!" Kris had been so numb from Adam's voice sounding so harsh and cold, that he didn't even feel Adam shove him as he walked out the door.

Kris pressed his forehead to the glass of the screen door as silence echoed around him. What Kris had done was selfish. Adam _had_ given him so many chances… to bring it up completely out of the blue as the tour was ending was cruel. Kris just hadn't thought everything through properly. If only he could go back and tell him everything on the night of the finale, when Adam had first brought up the topic of Kris' sexuality and his feelings… Then maybe Adam wouldn't have left. Maybe he'd still be here, holding Kris warmly as the storm outside persisted.

Kris closed his eyes, hoping that the rain could drown his depression until he had something else to distract himself with. Just as his thoughts had been silenced, his cell phone buzzed violently in his pocket, making him jump. He dug around in his pocket for it and sighed when he saw the video he had set as his ringtone- Adam and Allison both singing into a carton of milk as he and Danny laughed from behind the camera. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched the video. What he would give just to relive that 30 seconds…

Kris glanced down at the Caller ID, which read "Ace". Ace was a nickname that he'd given Allison. He didn't really have a reason for it- Maybe just because it was quicker to say. Adam and the others caught onto it quickly and began to call her that too, which she didn't really mind. Kris was a little reluctant to answer at first, but then a sudden desire to ask about Adam took over his mind and he decided to answer, hoping that if there was any news at all, it was good.

Kris flipped open the top of the cell phone and pressed it to his cheek, trying to muster a semi-happy tone.

"Yell-o?" he said, his voice sounding pathetic from underuse. He stood up and plopped down on the couch lazily, finally feeling comfortable for the first time in hours.

"Hey Kris," said Allison cheerfully. How was it that she could be so happy when he felt like hell?

"What's up, Ace?" he asked yawning and stretching, the lack of sleep from the night before finally taking a toll. Static filled his ears as he finished talking. He moved the phone to eye level and studied it, making sure that they were still connected. Bits and pieces of what Allison what saying could be heard through the mess, but it was all incoherent. He shook the phone madly, nearly sending it flying into the ceiling fan. He pushed the phone back up to his ear.

"Allison, if you're talking, I can't hear you," said Kris irritably, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry," came her voice from the static, which was now clearing up, "AT&T sucks and the signal's terrible where I'm at," said Allison, chuckling. "I just called to see how everything's going."

Kris shrugged, holding back his deepest desire just to vent at her- to make somebody listen and believe him. "I'm alright I guess," he said flatly, "Been better, been worse."

The storm seemed to be lightening up now, letting small bits of sunlight bathe the earth.

"_Good… I can take a LONG drive now…" _Kris thought to himself, messing around absentmindedly with a piece of fabric that had been torn from the couch.

"Well, that's good," Allison said, sounding distant, "I actually have a question I want to ask you."

Kris raised his eyebrows and frowned, a sneaking suspicion that Adam's name might happen to pop up in whatever this question was.

"What is it?" Kris asked anxiously. Allison hesitated, once again making Kris the victim of awkward silence.

"Adam seemed off today…"

He knew it.

"I only talked to him once on his cell, but he was kind of pissy and short with me. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Kris rolled his eyes, happy that Allison couldn't see him.

"Nope, it's all good," Kris lied, hoping that he sounded convincing enough, "Adam's hard to read sometimes. He'll get over whatever it is, I'm sure."

"Talking about me?" a voice interjected from behind him. Kris wheeled around on the spot. Adam was only a few feet away, twirling his car keys on his index finger, his shoulder pressed to the wall beside him. He was frowning, glancing from Kris to the phone.

Kris stared at him blankly, his mouth wide open. He blinked a few times, hoping that Adam's slender and dangerously beautiful figure would do something like what it had last night: disappear.

After it didn't and Adam raised his eyebrows impatiently, Kris picked the cell phone up just to his lips.

"Let me call you back, Ace," he said in barely a whisper. Without waiting for a reply, he shut the top to the phone and looked closer at Adam, who he now realized was drenched.

"You're soaked," said Kris plainly. Adam rolled his eyes and tossed his keys onto the sofa.

"Had no idea," Adam spat at him sarcastically, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up beside the door. So he _was_ still pissed. Then again, Kris shouldn't be surprised with as livid as he had been when he stormed out on him.

Kris got to his feet and passed Adam to walk over to the hall closet, where he pulled out a large towel. Adam watched him as he walked, not saying a word.

Adam raised an eyebrow as Kris approached him cautiously, letting the towel unravel in his arms.

"At least dry off. None of us can afford to be sick, especially right now," he said, holding the towel out for him to take.

Adam took it from him, throwing it over his head in a feeble attempt to dry his hair.

"I've been thinking a lot today," said Adam flatly, looking unflinchingly at Kris, who felt himself shrinking under his gaze.

"I guess a day of driving around will do that," said Kris, trying to be as calm as he could.

Adam didn't smile, but nodded toward the couch, where he sat down. Kris sat across from him, his face turning white as he watched Adam struggle with his thoughts.

"I don't know if you had some kind of weird epiphany last night, but to lay all of that on me a few days before the end of the tour was just selfish. I have a life in LA to go back to. I have friends, and my family's close… I mean, damn Kris. I have a boyfriend who was under the impression that he had nothing to worry about while I was doing this. How awful would it be for me to just call him and leave him right as he thinks I'm coming home to him?"

"So you DO believe me about Katy and the way I feel about you?" Kris asked, happy that things were beginning to become clearer to him.

"I was just spewing, Kris. I was mad that you didn't tell me sooner. I suspected that you were bi for a long time, but after you didn't come clean with me, I just told myself that my instincts were wrong," Adam said, frowning as his anger began to melt away.

"I really am sorry. I was so happy that everything was starting to make sense to me that I stopped thinking about the one thing that mattered most to me- your feelings," said Kris, leaning forward in his chair.

Adam shot him a bittersweet smile, not looking directly at him. "I was an ass for leaving the way I did last night. No matter what you did, you didn't deserve that."

"It's alright," said Kris calmly, "I'm just glad that we're getting somewhere now. When you left last night, I got really worried that I might not talk to you again. Just the thought of that kept me up all night."

Adam smirked mischievously. "Yeah… I'd rather keep you up all night for a different reason."

Kris laughed loudly, not able to look at Adam as he said, "Sorry, too inappropriate right now?"

Kris shook his head, trying to calm himself back down.

"Nah, you just caught me off guard. I'm glad you're smiling though," he said through his tears.

"And I'm glad that you're about to piss from laughing," said Adam, his eyes sparkling as he watched Kris, "You know what? Let's talk about his later. We can just watch a movie and try to enjoy the rest of the time we have."

Kris nodded, "You can pick the movie."

Adam narrowed his eyes, sitting in deep thought. After a moment, he said, "No luck. You pick. Just make it something kind of fantastical or interesting so I can stay awake."

Kris stood up and walked to the TV to get the remote, but Adam stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at Adam as he smiled playfully.

Adam stood up, towering above Kris, who looked like a young teenage boy next to him.

"We'll start right here and see how it goes," Adam whispered into his ear.

"We'll start-?" Kris began. But he never finished. His words were stolen from him by Adam, whose soft lips pressed against his so delicately that Kris nearly convinced himself he was dreaming. He wanted to take Adam in, body and soul. He wanted to love him the way that he knew Drake never could. He wanted, for once, to keep living in the 30 seconds right in front of him, and not the 30 seconds that had been digitally recorded. Nothing could take the place of the moment he was living in right then, and nothing ever would.


End file.
